An exploding shrapnel shell, such as described in German patent document No. 2,518,044, has a shrapnel-lined or -forming case surrounding a bursting charge and provided at its tip with a fuse. Whether of the impact, proximity, or timer-controlled type, this fuse incorporates a detonating or primer charge that is exploded to in turn explode the bursting charge, usually with some sort of safety provided to prevent inadvertent actuation of the fuse.
The main problem with this type of projectile is that the shrapnel is principally distributed around the center of the shot. This is essentially caused by the absence of any shrapnel elements forward of the bursting charge, as the tip of the shell carries the fuse. Hence the area at the center of the shot is usually inadequately peppered with shrapnel or splinters.